fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Space
thumb|400px Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:'frame|Dual Berettas #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that s**t. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:'frame|Magnum #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:'frame|Shotgun #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Ballistic Knife:' #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. #'Ginsu:' #'Kitchen Knife:' frame|Tanto #'Knife:' #'Rusty Knife:' #'Shiv:' #'Tanto:' #'Ulu:' Fantastic Weaponry #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. #'Match:' Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Bouncy Ball:' #'Computer Virus:' #'Dead Actor Autograph:' #'Diaper:' #'Eyelament Eyestalk:' #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Gumdrop:' #'Honeydew:' #'Hungry Chameleon:' #'"Limited Edition" Toy:' #'Medusa Head:' #'Old Computer:' #'Paper Football:' #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Sharktopus Tentacle:' #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Shuriken:' #'Skeleton:' #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. #'Sugar:' #'Throttler Arm:' #'Very Bad Game:' #'Whip:' #'Yosei Horn:' Wildlife and Vegetation Lineup Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard Bumbling Nope MS Sprite.gif|Bumbling Nope (Bumblebee) Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Cloudfish MS Sprite.gif|Cloudfish (Baby Harp Seal) Cupsnout Thirsty MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Thirsty) Cupsnout Full MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Full) Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Majestic Sea Flapflap MS Sprite.gif|Majestic Sea Flapflap (Stingray) Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Sekerias MS Sprite.png|Sekerias Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird NPC Species Lineup Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Dudegrop Shovel MS Sprite.png|Dudegrop Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf Galapa MS Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska NPC Character Lineup Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter.png|Balloon Fighter Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Blue HYGTB MS Sprite.gif|Blue Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Fish Man Novice MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Krueger Iskariots MS Sprite.gif|The Iskariots Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Boss Lineup 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Deform MS Sprite.png|Deform Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. Cobra.gif|Dr. Cobra Dr. Ripovovich MS Sprite.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway / King Lemmingway Mach 9 MS Sprite.png|Mach 9 Pearl MS Sprite.png|Pearl Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Sledge Hammerhead MS Sprite.png|Sledge Hammerhead The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Albino Werewolf Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium Assassquatch MS Sprite.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Kunoichi MS Sprite.gif|Kunoichi Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper Loswotha MS Sprite.png|Loswotha Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek Severed Hand MS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Vuunegan Hellbear.png|Vuunegan Hellbear Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn Category:Somarinoa Category:Original Content Category:Games